Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (originally known as Scooby-Doo – Mystery Inc.) is the eleventh incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoon TV series. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and a reboot of the original series. The voice cast from the 2002-2006 series What's New, Scooby-Doo? reunites for the new series, with the exception of Matthew Lillard replacing Casey Kasem. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in July. The show premiered in the UK on Boomerang on 25th October. Synopsis The gang live in a small town called Crystal Cove, the older generation and parents use the town's long history of ghost and monster sightings to bring in tourists even if means to hide the truth and putting everyone in danger, which leads to conflicts between the gang and their elders. While solving mysteries, the team must deal with a mysterious character named "Mr. E" who tells them they have begun to uncover the "truth of Crystal Cove" and the case of the missing previous Mystery Incorporated gang. Episodes Main article: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode list Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr. and Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Recurring *Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Dee Bradley Baker as Franklin Fruitmeir and Officer Johnson *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake *Jennifer Hale - Delilah Blake *Lewis Black as Mr. E Online game Cartoon Network have a new game online at http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ References Alice in Wonderland: Scooby, wearing a curly wig, saw Scrappy dressed in an orange waistcoat and bunny ears. Shaggy and Scooby follow him into a very large Rabbit-hole which goes on like a tunnel... then dips down. There is no shelf with a jar of jam, nor a jar labeled ORANGE MARMALADE. Then Shaggy and Scooby land in a round hall with only two doors... Hanna-Barbera: Look closely at the background beach-goers in "Revenge Of The Man Crab" -- you'll see characters looking a lot like teenage Pebbles and Bam-Bam, as well as the older sister from The Amazing Chan Clan (she shows up in the background of another episode as well). National Lampoon's Family Vacation: In "The Creeping Creatures" the family (and their station wagon) that stops in Gatorsville for gasoline is based on the Griswalds (specifically Chevy Chase's character) from National Lampoon's Vacation. EMERGENCY!: In "The Grasp of The Gnome" the two paramedics taking the frozen pirates to the theatre look suspiciously like Randolph Mantooth and Kevin Tighe from the popular 70s TV show Emergency, where they played paramedics. Braindead: In "The Secret Serum", Velma's mother can be heard discussing the whereabouts of an order of Sumatran Rat-Monkeys from Skull Island. In the film Braindead (released as Dead Alive in North America) Sumatran Rat-Monkeys are the creatures responsible for turning a significant amount of the Wellington, New Zealand populace into ravenous zombies. Don Knotts: In several episodes where a crowd forms one of the people looks like Don Knotts who had appeared twice on the New Scooby Doo Movies in the early 70s. Knotts' face is very distinctive, much like the above reference to Emergency. War of the Gargantuans: The episode, "Battle Of The Humonganauts" is very similar to the classic Japanese monster movie, such as how two monsters are battling against each other. The Terminator: In "Howl Of The Fright Hound", a robot dog is terrorizing Crystal Cove. The Fright Hound survives the flames of an exploding car, simlilar to how T-800 survived the flames of an exploding fuel truck, also, the climax takes place in a factory, they also both managed to bust down a factory door, just like the movie, as well as both of their fates happened to have them be crushed to death at the very end. Monsters unmasked *Slime Mutant - Proffeser Emanuel Raffalo *Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, and Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Coleman (Bud Shelton) *Que Horiffico - Mary Ann Gleerdon (Mary-Ann Cleardon) *Ghost Girl - Alice May (Alice Carlswell) *Phantom - Fantzee Pantz (Daniel Fretzette) *Gnome - Gil Littlefoot *Humungonuats - The Minner Bros. (Jax and Max) *Frighthound - Jason's Mom (Mrs. Wyatt) *Vampire - Shiela Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakhan - Howard E. Robertson *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated Category:Infobx Needed